First to Remember
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: "I don't know! I can't remember ANYTHING! Believe me... All I want is to remember..." An elleth collapses outside of Rivendell. Her memories gone and her body gradually healing, she fights to remember who she was. Glorfindel/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I na owny nothink.**

She clutches the tree as the world spins around her. Her breathing is uneven and she knows she is barely conscious. Through the trees, she can barely make out a wall of rock, looming above her, the light of the early morning sun just sliding around the edge.

She staggers forward and hits the wall with a pained groan, the pain in her head growing worse. She faintly registers that she can barely feel her abdomen any longer.

Her long brown hair is coated in sweat, grime, and blood. She pushes it out of her face before she begins to slide along the face of the rock. She reaches a slight bend and when she turns the corner, the relief of seeing the elven city gives her a small burst of strength as she continues down the slope towards Imladris.

She thinks she can hear her pursuers behind her, but she could be imagining it. She can't be certain anymore. The noise of the river is too loud.

And then she hears it, the faint sound of laughter.

But of course… she could be imagining that too.

The elven party near the river Bruinen laugh merrily. They are celebrating the birthday of a family member. The celebration is ground to an abrupt halt when their sensitive ears pick up a faint cry. They all look at each other and then across the bank of the river.

They see a figure descending the steep slope opposite them and that it moves at an unnaturally slow pace. Suddenly, it collapses, and because of the extreme angle of the slope, he, she or even it, rolls the rest of the way down, coming to a stop just a few feet away from the Bruinen.

There is shocked silence for a moment, before two of the ellyn strip off their outer robes and wade into the river. When they reach the other side, they kneel next to the prone figure. The small group of elves sees them glance at each other in surprise before picking up the… it must be either be an elf or a human… and carrying him or her across the river. With no small amount of difficulty.

When they reach the other side, the elves crowd forward and peer and the medium sized bundle in their arms and seeing that it is indeed an elf… and an elleth nonetheless.

Several gasps of shock and horror travel around the group as the whispers start. Those who can see her, see a face, covered in no small amount of blood, as well as most of her torso.

They cannot yet tell if she is dead. The two ellyn carrying her, push through the crowd towards the healing houses.

If she is indeed alive, her only chance of survival will be Lord Elrond.

Elrond gazes down at the unconscious elleth. Her breathing is shallow, as are the chances of her survival. He cannot but wonder if she will make it. For now all he can do is wait. Either she wakes up, or passes on to the Halls of Mandos.

**A/N: *twiddles fingers* Ok. This is the prologue, so it is probably boring and rather short (I'm going to TRY to make the rest of the story have longer chapters). DON'T ABANDON ME YET! I don't know how I feel about the title... but *shrugs* I might think of a better one. This is Glorfindel/OC... ALERT! THE REST WILL BE WRITTEN IN 1ST PERSON POV! **

**In case you didn't know, the Bruinen is the river that runs by Rivendell. I think...**

**So, do you want me to continue? Review! Reviewreviewreview! **

**:)**

**Rousdower out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own... EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHHAHA! *does Moriarty dance* Just kidding... *In Moriarty voice* I don't NEED to own anything... *evil Moriarty chuckle***

I can feel my consciousness slowly drift back. My head feels heavy and almost my entire torso, numb. I try to open my eyes, but they refuse. Cheeky little ba- Owwww…. my head.

Speaking of which; My head feels strangely empty… why? I try to remember where I was- heck… I try to remember where I even am! I try to open my eyes again and groan in frustration when they again, refuse.

I can tell I am on a bed… but where, I just can't _remember_. I hear a rustling approach my bed and feel hands touching my hair. I _hate_ it when people touch my hair. Though… I can't seem to remember why. I groan again, since that seems the only way to voice my displeasure.

A soft voice speaks, "You must lie still. You hit your head rather hard." It is male, and soft, so I must be among elves. Where did that thought come from? Elves… I rack my brain for any memories regarding them. Nope. Nothing.

I start to get angry and attempt to open my eyes again. It still isn't working. I squirm a little.

Cool metal is lifted to my mouth and I feel a liquid touch my lips. It must be a cup of some kind… But what is it? Something tells me I shouldn't drink it, whatever it is.

"Drink, it will help you sleep," the voice urges gently.

I keep my lips firmly shut, not wanting to sleep. I hate being unaware. Again.. I cannot recall why. I can tell I am getting angry and know that I probably shouldn't, but I try to open my eyes one more time. They still refuse. Why won't they open? Why does my head feel so heavy? Why don't I remember what happened? Why, why, why? There are so many things I can't remember…

Suddenly, my nose is pinched and my mouth opens on instinct. Whatever liquid that was in the cup is tipped into my mouth. A hand is clamped over my mouth so that I have no choice but to swallow it.

"Goheno nin, hiril vuin."

I growl at the soft voice that I am now thoroughly furious with. I can feel my consciousness slipping away. But anger fades away, along with everything else.

oOo

When I wake up, my head feels considerably lighter, though my abdomen is still rather numb. I wonder why? I try to open my eyes, and to my delight, they actually agree to cooperate. That's new.

I look around the room I am in. It is spacious, with three smaller doors, all closed. Two larger ones open out onto a balcony, the view out of which is magnificent. The sound of waterfalls fills the air and I see one not far away, cascading off of a cliff. I turn my attention back to my room. It has beautiful tapestries on the wall, depicting feasts and dancing, one had nothing but the forest on it. The walls are a white stone, with black cherry wood beams on the ceiling. There is a small desk in the corner, though it has nothing on it. The bed that I am lying in, is magnificently large, it's white comforter is extremely soft and I could probably drown myself in it. A night-stand is to my right, and on it is a goblet of… water? I pick it up and peer into it, sniffing it suspiciously. Once I am satisfied that it is _actually_ water, I gulp it down. I set the goblet carefully back where it was.

I begin to ponder on how I got here, and my suspicious lack of memories, but my thoughts are interrupted by the one of the smaller doors opening, the farthest one. A tall elven man walks in. He has a stern face, long dark brown hair, and a silver circlet rests on his head. His long, flowing robes whisper across the floor as he walks to my bed.

"I see you have-"

I interrupt him with a small cry of indignation. He raises his eyebrow and I glare at him. His voice is the same as the man who drugged me.

"You…" I have a hard time saying this, I am so mad. "You are the one who drugged me!"

The elf chuckles. Well… apparently he isn't as grumpy as he looks…

"I am surprised you remember that," he says with a kind smile.

I narrow my eyes, "Well, you didn't make a very good first impression."

He chuckles again, which only irritates me more.

I huff and attempt to cross my arms, but it only sends pain shooting through my middle and my shoulder. I immediately seize all movement and send a confused and probably pained expression to the grumpy looking, yet surprisingly good natured elf. He approaches the bed and says, "You were found near the banks of the Bruinen." He ignores my confused expression at the name, "You were gravely wounded, an arrow to the shoulder, a severe concussion, and a stab wound to the abdomen. We were unsure of your survival, there was a point where we thought that we had indeed, lost you." His face was now grave, "You must limit your movements and stay in bed for at least another two weeks or they will reopen."

My face contorts into a look of repulsion when he mentions staying in bed, but it is quickly replaced by confusion. Why was I near this… Bruinen? I look up at the elf who has now dragged a chair that was out of my line of sight, to the edge of my bed, seating himself.

"Where am I?" I ask, hoping that the name of wherever I am will ring a bell.

"You are in Imladris, or Rivendell as it is known among the race of men," he says, looking intently at me. He must be hoping the same, but unfortunately, it doesn't ring a bell.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. You may call me Lord Elrond," he smiles kindly.

I nod absently, racking my head for something, anything at all.

"Now, if I may ask, who are _you_?" he inquires, looking at me intently. I open my mouth to answer, but a horrifying realization dawns on me.

I don't know.

I don't know what my name is… I don't know who I am. I don't where I was born from, I don't know what I was doing before I woke. I don't even know my age. My eyes are wide and I faintly hear Lord Elrond saying something to me. Somewhere during my thoughts, I have started saying, 'I don't know' over and over again, I don't know when I started. My breathing accelerates and becomes uneven. I don't know anything about myself. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I stare unseeing ahead of me, barely registering the pressure of Lord Elrond's hands on my shoulders and his voice, sounding so far away, telling me to breath.

I feel cool metal pressed to my lips again, but I don't even think to refuse it. Sleep is welcome, compared to this hopeless turmoil that is my mind. Again, the blackness surrounds me and I keep mumbling, 'I don't know' until I am finally lost to reality.

**A/N: Forgive my disclaimer... I just watched Reichenbach. I _almost_ cried... almost. But, Moriarty made me happy. I probably shouldn't like him... *raises eyebrow* **

**So... Did you like this chapter? Please note... this is my first time writing in 1st Person POV.. Never done it before. Was it any good? sorry.. no Glorfee yet... *pouts* I'm feeling it too...**

**OH MY GOSH! I don't believe how many reviews I got! O.O**

**Thanks too-**

**Teapot of Transformation**

**Airlia207**

**Sassiebone- Hiiii! **

**Wunderkind4006- Calm down Wundykind... caaaaalm dooooown. **

**DeLacus- You should calm down too... and it probably isn't a good idea to dance while eating cake... you'd choke... and then you'd miss my updates ;D**

**HardyxLover- Thank you!**

**May East- Thanks!**

**MH Cynogriffin**

**And my followers and favoriters!**

**Leave a review and tell me how my first time 1st per went! Am very nervous here!**

**Rousdower out *starts capering around and laughing like Moriarty***


	3. Chapter 3

I glare resentfully at the bubbling fountain. I had woken up from my panicked blackout two weeks ago. Since then, I have refused to talk to anyone, spending most of my time in the gardens or my room, avoiding any people. I eat all of my meals in my room and refuse any meetings with Elrond. My wounds are slowly healing, and I barely have any trouble moving around. None of my memories have returned to me. I still have no idea of who I am, where I came from.. of anything.

On top of it all, Elrond has had the cheek to give me a _new name_. I refuse to answer to it. Laarane… and the truth in the meaning does nothing but make me want to cry. Elrond certainly knew how to sum me up. Phhhft. Lost. I snort out loud. For some reason, I am suddenly amused by my new name. Not that I will answer to it…

"Something funny?"

I yelp and leap off of the bench, immediately regretting that decision. My eyes starting to water from the pain, I slowly look up to glare at the intruder. I am faced by the youthful face of an ellon. A very handsome ellon. He has long golden hair, about as gold as it gets, and bright blue eyes. His eyes are what strike me the most… he looks youthful in the physical sense (all elves do), but his eyes show not only kindness and laugher, but the wisdom that can only come from a millennia of life. Something else hides in them, but I cannot put my finger on what it is. It looks almost as if it is sadness… I snort inside my head. What could anyone here in… _Rivendell_ have to be sad about?

My musing are interrupted by the expectant expression on his face. Not wishing for anyone's company, even this one's, I put a clearly fake smile on my face and say, "No, I was just leaving."

Turning around, I make my way out of the gardens as quickly as my newly aggravated wounds will allow. I know it was rude, but I have no wish for company. No matter how much Elrond says I need it.

When I get to my room, I sit on my bed. Once again, I try to remember, but as usual, it's useless. I turn and bury my face into the pillow, allowing my tears to flow.

oOo

Elrond sat in his chair, immersed in thoughts. The mysterious elleth that had appeared in Rivendell has been weighing heavily on his mind for the past few weeks. It was troubling him greatly that she refused to socialize. There was a knock at the door of his study, and he shook himself out of his reverie. The door opened and he smiled when he saw Glorfindel standing there.

Glorfindel bowed slightly before coming to stand in front of Elrond's desk. He stood there, looking thoughtful for a moment, before he began to speak, "I had, at first, believed the rumors of a visitor to Rivendell, just… well… rumors. But it seems, they are not?" He ended his sentence as a question and looked and Elrond with a raised eyebrow.

Elrond looked at him passively. In all honesty, it did not surprise him that Glorfindel would take interest in their new resident. "I take it you have met her?"

Glorfindel dipped his head in acknowledgment, "May I ask as to why she is.. so…" he paused to think of the proper word, "Reclusive?"

Elrond shook his head sadly, "She has lost all of her memories. She has no knowledge of who she is, or where she came from."

Glorfindel frowned, "So… her solution is to hide herself away."

Elrond nodded slowly. He took note of Glorfindel's frown and said quietly, "You did the same, if you remember."

Glorfindel's usually cheerful face hardened slightly and he turned his head away, saying quietly, "How could I forget?"

They were both silent for a few moments, before Glorfindel turned away and walked slowly to the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"She needs a friend," Elrond said softly.

Glorfindel turned and regarded Elrond, the same thoughtful expression on his face.

Elrond continued on, ignoring Glorfindel's heavy stare;

"As do you, _mellon_."

**A/N: GLORFEE'S HERE! How did I do?**

**I know this was short… From now on, I will try to be better at making the chapters longer. I don't know why I have so much trouble with it?**

**Thank you to-**

**DeLacus: *solemnly* I present to you.. Glorfee.**

**Wunderkind4006: I'm the type of person who is like… I'm not waking up… zzzzzzzz. How did I do with Glorfee? **

**mandiecandie**

**Iphigelina**

**Ginebra**

**And all my followers and favoriters!**

**Ok… we will see more of Glorfindel in the next chapter. Pinkie swear *holds up pinkie***

**Rousdower out *slinks off like Gollum***


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to the bright sunlight pouring through my window. After glaring resentfully at it for several minutes, I manage to heave myself out of bed. Per my usual morning schedule, I quickly get dressed in whatever is in reach and I take my breakfast in my room, remaining cut off from society. I can't bring myself to talk to any of the other elves.

I don't _want_ to talk to any of the other elves.

I decide that I should probably go outside. That translates to 'have a sulk in the bushes'. A part of me is ashamed at the way I am behaving, ashamed of how I am rude to anyone who tries to befriend me. Shaking my head to dissipate the remorseful feelings, I peek out of my window to see if anyone is in the garden. Only seeing only one elf, who's bright golden hair makes me squint a little, I decide it to be safe for a stroll (sulk).

Slipping into the hallway outside of my room, I peer around corners as I sneak to the gardens. I really don't want to risk I run-in with Elrond. He won't stop pestering me to 'at least come and eat with the rest of us'. Ugh.

My wounds are practically healed (I attempt to avoid the thought that my memory is the only thing not working properly) and I have begun making plans for leaving Rivendell. It's not like I'm attached to the place. Another reason not to make any friends.

I walk into the gardens and peer around to see if that elf with the annoying hair is close by. Seeing nothing, I walk forwards, taking the familiar path towards the fountain I often frequent.

Sitting on the brim, I gaze at my reflection with sadness. I desperately wish to know who I was, I am fighting for this knowledge, but it always escapes me. Sometimes I feel as if it is all right at the tips of my fingers, but then it just… drifts away.

"May I ask what troubles you, my lady?"

I yelp and narrowly miss falling into the fountain. Twisting around to glare at this unsuspecting elf, I am met with the sight of the same elf I had encountered a few days ago, right at this very spot. I also recognize the hair. Mentally slapping myself for not recognizing that crucial fact, I begin plotting a way out of this highly unwelcome situation.

"Oh! I remember you!" he says cheerfully as he begins to move around the fountain towards me, "You are the unusual elleth who seemed to be offended by my company!" As he finished this, a look of mock hurt crosses his face and he places a hand over his heart. "I am deeply offended."

I raise my eyebrows at this odd ellon and I receive a mischievous grin in return. I keep trying and failing to come up with a successful escape route as the ellon comes to a stop in front of me and a little to my left, effectively blocking the closest path leading away from the fountain.

"May I ask your name?" he says with a charming smile. He seems totally unfazed by my lack of responses and when he receives nothing but a glare in response to his question, he goes along without blinking.

"Very well, I shall tell you mine, and maybe you will feel more inclined to tell me yours," he says with a slight bow. I find myself suppressing a smirk. "I am Glorfindel. There. Are you feeling any inclinations?"

I raise my eyebrow and he pouts. "I'll take that as a 'No'."

After a slightly amusing staring contest, in which I am guessing he is attempting to intimidate me into giving him my name, he suddenly grins, "If you will not give me your name, I shall have to make one up for you."

At this declaration, I feel my mouth go slightly ajar.

He is looks overly thoughtful for a minute

"How about Ilran?"

At this I snort in disbelief.

"You are not going around calling me that!"

"No, I certainly won't. You've just ruined the point of it," he chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I fell for that. I look up at the sun and finally come across a means of escape. I put an expression of feigned alarm on my face and exclaim, "Oh dear! I am late! I am sorry, but I really must go!" I jump up and try to scoot around him.

Glorfindel moves aside and laughs, "I shall let you pass, though I am fairly certain you are lying," he bowed, "Farewell, Lady Laaesse."

I ignore him and practically run out of the garden.

*o*O*o*

I know now that there is still a part of me that longs for friendship. For socialization. And I can also tell that it is starting to win the battle it is having with the part that doesn't want contact.

The rather one-sided 'conversation' with Glorfindel is what started the ball rolling. I find myself thinking of him often, and I find this fact very irritating. Often, I wish I had told him my name, and had stayed and talked with him. I smile when I think of the 'name' he had given me. Glorfindel really was an unusual elf.

I feel a now familiar pull to go to the garden, in hopes that he will be there. I try to ignore it, but it is relentless. I get up, almost against my will, and walk cautiously towards the gardens.

I don't even know what I would do if Glorfindel actually is there. I'd probably run away again.

Meandering towards the fountain, I attempt to ignore my thoughts (I really am not very good at ignoring myself…).

Sitting down on my usual spot, I stare off into space in another worthless attempt to recover my memories.

"What is it with us and this spot?"

This time I actually _do_ fall into the fountain.

Sitting in the water, beyond soaked, I glare up at Glorfindel, who has the cheek to laugh.

"NOT FUNNY!" I yell indignantly as I clamber out of the fountain. Glorfindel was to doubled over in laughter to even think of helping.

"Yes it is… It's hilarious," he choked out.

"IS NOT!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"Is to!"

"IS-"

"Alright! You win!" Glorfindel said, trying to gain some semblance of control over his laughter. "I will walk you to your rooms, I am afraid you are in need of a new dress."

"Oh no you don't! I don not want you knowing where I sleep!" I huff indignantly, attempting to wring out my hair.

Glorfindel sniggered, "Oh.. it's not me you need to worry about. I will give you a warning. Never EVER let the twins know where you sleep."

"The twins?" I ask.

He raised his eyebrows, "You don't… Well. I want to be there when you meet them."

"Who's them?" I am getting a little frustrated now.

"Oh… nobody…"

"You look really suspicious right now."

"Do I," Glorfindel says innocently.

I roll my eyes and huff, "I'm going to go change."

"See you around, Lady Laaesse!" Glorfindel said cheerfully, before strolling in the opposite direction. Shaking my head, I return to my room.

Totally ignoring the smile I had on my face.

oOo

Elrond smiled at the retreating backs of Glorfindel and Laarane... or Laaesse, as Glorfindel calls her. They seemed to have become friends very quickly, thought Laarane had yet to realize it.

Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**A/N: BOOM! **

**INSTA-FRIENDSHIP.**

**Ahem. Sort of. So I managed to get a kind of longer chapter to you… YAY.**

**How am I doing with him?DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT PASSABLE?**

**Ahem. I don't think this will be a very long story… it may only have ten or twelve chapters.**

**BUT.**

**I am hoping to do two (maaaaybe three others) about these characters… so never fear! **

**Thank you to-**

**DeLacus- *takes cake* I like you. :)**

**mandiecandie- Thanks!**

**Guest… I mean Wundy- O.O Calm down… How did I do with Glorfee? And you'll find out why he is sad… eventually… DO YOU APPROVE?**

**And thank you to my new followers and favoriters!**

**Bai!**

**Rousy out_**


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the garden from under the balcony. Do I want to do it? I can see that he is there… but, I feel uncomfortable with the prospect of voluntarily walking up to somebody and talking to them.

And then again… I guess he isn't just _somebody_. Should I take the leap? Should I try to make a friend? Oh… whatever. I take a deep breath and walk towards the gardens.

He is staring at a bird quite intently. I am about ten feet behind him, and I think of how to approach this. Suddenly, a plan of sweet revenge comes to me. I sneak quietly up behind him, and try very hard not to giggle. When I am directly behind him, I lift up my hand, my index finger pointing in between his shoulders.

Just as I am about to go for the poke, he says, "I know you are there."

I practically scream and jump back. Glorfindel turns around, chuckling. "I am going to say now. Nobody can ever sneak up on me."

I pout at my loss of revenge. "I will," I say, albeit rather sullenly.

Glorfindel merely snorts. He turns back to the bird, only to find that it has flown away. Probably due to my almost scream. He sighs and turns back to me, "See what you have done now?" he says with a mock scowl. I raise my eyebrow.

"So, what brings you to the garden on this lovely day?"

I stare at him, "Um… maybe… because it's a lovely day," I deadpan.

"True."

There is a moment of comfortable silence.

"I have not seen you anywhere but here," Glorfindel says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"So?"

"So, I do not think that is very healthy," he says, in an almost reprimanding voice.

I stare at him blankly. "You've met me twice, and you are trying to tell me what is and isn't good for me?" I say slowly.

Glorfindel holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Where else would I go anyways?"

Glorfindel sighes, "Oh, I don't know. Library, waterfalls…" here he pauses and looks up at the sun, "Lunch."

I roll my eyes. "I should be going back to my room then."

Glorfindel's eyes widen a fraction as I turn. "Oh no you don't."

Before I know what's happening, Glorfindel grabs my arm and practically drags me towards the dining hall.

"HEY!" I struggle indignantly against his strong grip.

"You will socialize, wether you like it or not."

"YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME FOR TWO DAYS! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS!" I yell.

"Hmm… maybe the fact that I am one of the highest ranking elves here?"

I pause in my struggles. Say what? What does he mean?

"You can't pull rank… it's not fair. I'm a guest," I mutter sullenly.

"Actually… since you have nowhere else to go, I believe you could classify as a resident of Rivendell. Therefore… I _can_ pull rank," he snipes.

I begin struggling again. By now we are a good three quarters to the dining hall. "But… but.. I'm not even hungry!" I growl angrily, wrenching at my arm. Glorfindel opens up the doors to the dining hall with a bit of a flourish. I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks as everyone looks up at us.

"Glorfindel…" I mutter in a deadly tone.

"Laaesse.." he mutters back. Dragging me over near Lord Elrond, he plops me into the chair that is next to what I presume is his.

"Ah! Laarane! You have finally decided to join us!" Lord Elrond exclaims.

I can feel eyes on me. My blush darkens.

"Laaesse…" I barely realize I had said that, until I see Glorfindel grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh? Have you remembered something?" Elrond asks.

I immediately tense up, picking at my salad. "No…" I whisper.

"That was a name of my own invention, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel helpfully pipes up, I think he may be attempting to break the tension.

I glare sideways at him.

The lunch passes painfully, and I find myself resolving multiple times not to ever show my face here ever again. In fact, I have even started piecing the next step of my departure from Rivendell. It's not like I'm attached to it or anything.

I notice that Elrond has finished eating, and try to restrain myself from leaping out of my chair. Instead, I summon the small amount of patience I have left, and slowly get up. Everybody's eyes are on me immediately and I manage a wane smile as I edge around the table.

"Laar- Laaesse, would you please join me in my study?" Lord Elrond says, leaving no room for argument, he gets up and strides purposefully in the direction of said study. I feel panic welling up and wonder if I should make a dash for it. My eyes dart in the direction of Glorfindel, who rolls his eyes and motions with his hand to follow Elrond.

oOo

"Please, Laaesse. Be truthful, have you remembered anything? Anything at all. Even the slightest suggestion of a-"

"No."

"Laaesse, are you sure?"

I lift my eyes from the ground and level a glare at him. "Positive."

"Have you had any dreams?"

"No."

"Elrond." Elrond looks up and over my shoulder. I think the voice may belong to Glorfindel, but I am not sure, and I certainly am not worried about finding out."

Elrond is silent for a moment. Whoever is behind me (I still am not sure if it is Glorfindel) has not moved.

"What do you plan on doing?"

I look up at Elrond with no small amount of confusion. Seeing this, he elaborates, "Do you plan on staying, or are you going to depart?"

I quickly shift my eyes back to my lap, fingers playing with the material of my dress. "No," I say softly.

"No matter your decision, my house remains open to you," Elrond says. I look up and see a kind light shining in his eyes.

I slowly get up from my seat. "I you don't mind… I would like to go now."

"Of course."

I turn around and see that it is indeed Glorfindel that is behind me. He gives me a warm smile and steps away from the door. I attempt a weak smile, but I am pretty sure it has failed miserably.

I find myself falling back into the gloom that had lifted over the past few days, I think I am moving, but I am not sure. I could just be standing outside of Lord Elrond's study, staring blankly.

My memories. I still cannot believe that they are most likely irretrievable. Or that is what the healer says. One comes to my room every week. She said that, if they haven't returned within a month of the accident, then they will never return.

It had been more than a month.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and snap out of my daze. I find that I am indeed, still outside of Lord Elrond's study, and that the hand belongs to Glorfindel, who is staring down at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

I don't even try to smile this time. I expect a look of pity from Glorfindel, and am both surprised and grateful that I do not receive one. I make to turn away, to head back to my rooms, but his hand stops me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks quietly.

"Not really," I whisper. "I would really like to be alone right now."

I see a look of understanding in his kind blue eyes, and he nods slightly, lowering his hand.

Before I have taken five steps, he speaks again;

"I do not want you to stay cooped up in your rooms."

I turn again. "Where would I go?"

He smiles. "Try the library. Lord Elrond has some fascinating books."

"Will I see you tomorrow? You're the only one I know. And Lord Elrond doesn't count."

He chuckles. "Why don't you try to meet some new people?" I make a face. " But if you wish to see me, I am sure you could find me."

I smile a little, and turn around again, following the vaguely familiar path back to my room. Thoughts no longer depressing, but mostly of a golden haired elf.

**A/N: Hey! I think i hurt myself writing this! Don't ask me how!**

**I totally forgot to tell you guys… Laaesse means something along the lines of 'no name'. Laarane meant 'lost memories'… I think. I forgot. *hangs head* Well…. that's embarrassing.**

**Here is my updaaate! I hope you guys like! Was it ok? *wrings hands* Are you still liking this? I keep forgetting and writing in past tense, so I apologize if there are any slipups.**

**Thank you to;**

**granger: Heheheheh… I like you. Thank you so much! I am so glad you like this, I really am trying very hard with this story.**

**mandiecandie: Ohhh.. twins are coming up.**

**Wunderkind4006: *bows* I have updated at your request oh Wundy *cough*Loki wannabe*cough*… Say what? *innocent look***

**DeLacus: Ohhh.. yes… twins are going to be fuuun to write… those guys are awesome.**

**and to all my favoriters and followers!**

**Until next time peeps! Review! **

**Tell me if it is worthy of FF or not!**

**Rousy out_**


	6. Chapter 6

I currently stand, partaking in a staring match with my bedroom door.

Needless to say, it is very intense.

I do not recall how long I have been standing here, mulling over Glorfindel's words of the day before, but I can safely guess that it has been at least a quarter of an hour. I will not lie, the idea of the library is very tempting. Not to mention, the books may spark memories in my mind. The downside is, I may meet somebody… and that would only result in an interrogation I would prefer to avoid.

So I guess the main question is… Is it worth it?

I sigh and rub my forehead.

Might as well.

With a deep breath, I push open the door. Standing in the middle of the corridor, I attempt to logically work out which direction the library would be located, but that is next to impossible. I have only been to the gardens, and to the dining hall. Though, I believe I vaguely remember the way to the healing chambers.

"Can I be of assistance, my lady?"

A strange noise, that sounds a cross between a shriek and gasp escapes me as I press myself to my door. I find myself faced with an elf I have not seen before. He is tall, as most elves are, and his dark brown hair frames his pale face, falling just past his shoulders, and has a rather timid expression about him. His arms are weighed down by a large stack of scrolls. As of right now, he seems rather shocked and slightly embarrassed, most likely due to my little scene.

"My lady! Please except my sincerest apologies, I truly did not mean to startle you!" he babbled as he performed a rather awkward attempt at a bow. I suppose it would be rather complicated with your arms full of scrolls…

Feeling inexplicably sorry for the poor elf. I attempt a smile, that probably looks really pathetic, and say, "That's… quite alright."

He only looks minutely relieved, possibly because I have an off-putting look on my face… but how would I know? Nevertheless, I attempt to arrange my features into a somewhat agreeable expression.

He bows awkwardly again. "My name is Lindir, my lady. I once again, humbly, offer you my services."

Oh dear, he's rather adorable….

Now, commence a few moments of awkward silence.

"Um, actually, I was wondering where the library was?"

Lindir brightens up at that, and says cheerfully, "Oh! I was just going there!" He lifts the scrolls up slightly, showing that they were the reason. "If you will follow me, my lady." Luckily he doesn't attempt to bow this time, because if he did, I think his scrolls would have gone tumbling across the floor.

We start off, going to my left. After several turns, that I am careful to remember- right, left, left, up, right, left- we reach a large entryway, that has no doors, though the entryway is surrounded by ornate carvings. Obviously these elves are not concerned by security, or things like that. Why should they be? The elves here are kind, and honest, not threats to each other. Though I have not been out, or even here long, I can tell that sadness is scarce in this place. This is avery peaceful city, and isn't called the 'Hidden Valley' for nothing.

Lindir sets the scrolls down on a desk and turns to me, bowing properly. "May I ask your name, my lady?" he asks quietly.

"There is no need to bow, Lindir. My name is Laaesse," I say, mustering a weak smile.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you," Lindir stops himself from bowing just in time, and settles with merely dipping his head. He seems like a bit of a pushover…

I nod my head back, and turn to the nearest bookcase as he exits.

There are so many. The large room is lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, each one nearly stuffed to the limit, and there are all manners of chairs, couches, and lounges scattered across the dark wood floor. Where do I start? I am not surprised when I find that the books are arranged alphabetically, so I just pluck the closest one off of the shelf. Glancing around, I see that the library is very empty; shrugging to myself, I plot into a seat, that is tucked into the deepest, darkest corner I can find, and immerse myself into the book.

oOo

Well, now I know that bow-making isn't very exciting.

Sighing, I stuff the book back onto the shelf and begin my search again. Finally, I see something that catches my attention. _The First Age_.

Well. That is rather straightforward… I open it up, and rifle through a few pages. Lo and behold, a very, _very_, familiar name catches my eye.

"_There stood the house of the Golden Flower who bare a rayed sun upon their shield, and their chief Glorfindel bare a mantle so broidered in threads of gold that it was diapered with celandine as a field in spring; and his arms were damascened with cunning gold._"

Whoa, back up.

I stare at the book in shock.

I immediately backpedal. I read through the chapter from the beginning, the details of the fall of Gondolin. I feel the deaths of so many of my kin begin to weigh heavily on me, a sadness adding to the one already in place. And now there is a balrog… a _balrog. _And _Glorfindel_ is fighting it. That Glorfindel, out there somewhere. And, now I think my mouth is hanging open.

"_Many are the songs that have been sung of the duel of Glorfindel with the Balrog upon a pinnacle of rock in that high place; and both fell to ruin in the abyss."_

They both fell to ruin.

They _both_ fell to ruin.

Then… then that Glorfindel, and _this_ Glorfindel, could not be the same. Could they? No no… He died.

But… How to be sure?

I stand up, the book clutched in my hand. I hadn't been planning on it… but… considering the circumstances…

It seems I shall seek him out after all.

**A/N: Uh oh… Glorfee is in for an interrogation.. if she can ever find him XD **

**Sorry for the Glorfeenessless in this chapter… *_* DID YOU SEE THAT AWESOME WORD I JUST MADE UP?!**

**Ok ok so, the first passage I got from he ****_Histories of Middle Earth_****, and the second I got from the ****_Silmarillion. _****They are not something I brilliantly wrote or anything…**

**Now that that is over, I do apologize for not updating sooner, I have many other stories and life that I am working on, but hopefully I shall begin updating more frequently now that I have an actual outline.**

**THIS brings me to say, that there are only about four or five chapters left (possibly one or two more) in this. BUT, there will be a two other books, so don't kill me or anything. *glares at Wunderkind***

**Ok, I can't remember if I PM'd any of you or not, so Thank You's here-**

**Wunderkind4006- Thank youuuuuu :3 .. You like it that much? You would make me write it just for you? Well, that is an honor… *bow* You are very welcome *grin*. You have your library, and I do hope I haven't botched this chapter up…**

**DeLestrade… I mean DeLacus- :3 Naw thaaaaaank you, so glad you like it! \\(*-*)/ Triumph! The twins make an entry soon :D**

**steelgray- Thank you for reviewing all the chapters lol! I have updated, and sincerely hope you enjoy this!**

**KrystlSky- Ok.**

**KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi- WOW long name, anyways, THANK YOU!**

**Ok, apologies for the long A/N OH AN THANK YOU FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS!**

**HOPEFULLY another update soon!**

**Rousdower out_**


	7. Chapter 7

I huff irritatedly as I wander around the vast expanse of Imladris. How does anybody find anything around here? Let alone one single golden-haired elf?

I haven't really come across any elves, and the ones I did come across, I couldn't bring myself to query. My thoughts have kept me from boredom however.

I honestly don't think that the Glorfindel I know, is the Glorfindel in that history book, but the fact that he is a supposedly high ranking elf hints that there is a possibility… No. No! I sigh in frustration. Why do I even care so much?

That's it.

I stop.

I scowl.

And I promptly march towards the garden. I refuse to look for that empty-headed blonde any longer. I stop and look around. Well… Guess I'll have to figure out where the garden is first. I huff and close my eyes, concentrating on the various turns and staircases I had taken.

"You haven't fallen asleep have you?"

I scowl.

"Ohhhh, somebody isn't very happy…"

I open my eyes and glare at the fair-haired ellon. He grins cheekily in return. "What's gotten you into such a foul mood?" he queried, stepping closer.

"You," I answer bluntly. To my satisfaction, he looks vaguely surprised.

"Whatever have I done this time?" he says, taking a dramatic step back and placing a hand over his heart. In answer, I hold the book up in front of his face. He looks confused for a moment, before understanding dawns, and along with it, his face pales just a little.

And that's all I need.

"So it is true," I say quietly. "It was you?"

His eyes are still glued to the book as he slowly nods. I am not as irritated as I thought I would be with these circumstances. It's probably the look on his face that is softening my annoyance. I lower the book, and slowly his eyes move up and meet mine. It's when I stare into them, their vivid blue color unlike any I can recall seeing in this place, that I realize exactly how old he must be. Countless memories, of thousands of years long past, and hundreds of battles fought, swim in them, mingled with a deep sadness. It must be such a terrible burden.

To my surprise, he is the one to shift his eyes away, and not me.

"I am sorry," I say quietly, and am slightly relieved to see a smile in response.

"How were you to know?" he responds. "I'm sure you thought it untrue." Glorfindel gazes out the window to our right, his eyes glued onto the horizon. "Anyways, was another life. It is gone." I feel as if he his not speaking of just that life, but of other things. Things that hurt to remember. I am curious as to what his story is, but even I, the socially awkward, introverted one, know better than to ask.

At least he has his memories. It is far worse to know you had a past life, and not remember any of it.

oOo

After the occurrence the day before, Glorfindel has been his normal, annoyingly cheerful and positive self.

It is quite irritating.

"You know what I think about flowers?"

I groan. He's starting again. Glorfindel as this annoying tendency to prattle. I find it rather shocking, considering his age. He acts like he is an elfling. But I also find it horribly irritating. I can't find a moments peace, and I desperately want to finish this book. Yes, it's a work of fiction, but it is still terribly interesting.

"I think-"

"_Glorfindel," _ I grit out.

"Yes?"

Ohhhh… curse him. He knows it is irritating me. I shoot him a glare, before shutting my book and getting to my feet.

"Good day." I nod curtly, and leave the garden, fuming slightly.

Before I can even reach the end of the hallway, I find myself accosted.

"Why hello there!"

I look to my left, and a (reluctantly admitted) handsome ellon, with dark hair and a mischievous grin, that promised far more annoyance then Glorfindel's ever did, is grinning down at me, a sneaky look in his eye. I wonder if he is related to Lord Elrond, for he bears a resemblance…

"I don't believe we've met. I definitely would have remember a pretty face like yours," the ellon grins flirtatiously down at me, gallantly offering his hand.

I roll my eyes. "Excuse me, I have somewhere to be," I lie through my teeth. I know I am convincing, but he either sees through me, or doesn't care. Most likely the latter.

"I am Elrohir." He bows, before looking up and fluttering his eyelashes at a ridiculous pace that makes me raise an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to your name, my fair lady?" he murmurs.

"Laaesse…" I trail off, staring disbelievingly at this odd elf. He is odd in a far different way than Glorfindel.. not to mention this Elrohir is acting his age. Or what I guess his age is… So in reality, I suppose this still makes Glorfindel a bit stranger.

"My lady Laaesse, it is such a divine pleasure to meet you!" he exclaims.

"Are you serious?" I say, disbelief still running rampant.

"Haha, no he is not. Never take Elrohir seriously."

I whip around and resist the urge to run. "Oh Vala.. there are two of you," I murmur. And indeed, this new arrival looks exactly like the one standing behind me. They are either ignoring my comment, or didn't hear it.

"Look who's talking!" Elrohir snorts. "You are no better than I!"

And then it hits me.

The twins.

I have been warned about them, and now I see why.

"You look like you could use a walk." I realize the other brother is talking to me.

"Um-"

"Yes fair lady! Walk with me and leave Elladan to his sad fantasies!" Elrohir offers his arm to me.

"Uh… well…" So the other one's name is Elladan…

"Nonsense! Your brain will rot should you spend prolonged amounts if time in his presence," Elladan snorts. "You can walk with me."

"Or I could walk on my own," I snap, finally getting fed up with them.

"Oh no no! Now we shall both walk with you," Elrohir grins rather evilly at me.

Wonderful.

"Now now boys," a laughing voice calls down the hallway. "Leave the lady Laaesse alone, she is quite fed up already."

Oh joy. It's Glorfindel. Hurrah.

Surprisingly the twins back off a little and bow in respect to their elder. "Of course, my lord," Elladan says, face of false contriteness in place. "We take our leave."

Elrohir leans in and whispers in my ear, "For now." Before they wandered off down the hall, bickering. Glorfindel was leaning against the wall, chuckling quietly.

"Well," I snap.

"Well, what?" Glorfindel giggles. I never thought an ellon could pull off giggling, but somehow Glorfindel can. It's rather baffling.

"Where's the 'I told you so'" I pout a little.

"Aw, now, Laaesse, I think that was warning enough!" Glorfindel steps forward and puts his arm around my shoulders, steering me back towards the gardens.

"What do you mean? And _where_ do you think you are taking me?" I snap, realizing what he was doing. Or trying to do.

"What you saw back there, was only the beginning. They will hunt you down. I promise you that," Glorfindel says in a forbidding voice. "And where does it look like I'm taking you, La-La?"

I freeze.

He did not.

He did not.

Oh he DID.

I step away from under his arm.

"What did you just call me!" I shriek indignantly.

Glorfindel starts laughing again.

"Did you just call me La-La?!" I shriek again.

"Yes," Glorfindel manages to choke out, before bursting into more laughter.

"Do you plan on making a habit of giving me strange names?" I say indignantly. "And I don't want you to call me that ever again."

He just laughed harder. "Make me!" he snorts.

I cross my arms and stare down at the immature excuse for an elf who has by now sunk to the ground from the amount of laughter.

"NO!" I shriek. "You will not call me that EVER AGAIN."

"Watch me!" he is gasping for breath by now. Suddenly, an idea strikes.

"I hate you." After stating that, I march furiously towards the fountain. I know Glorfindel follows me, but that is what I want.

"You do not mean that, La-La," he says.

"Yes I do," I huff, staring into the fountain.

Glorfindel's face appears next to mine. Perfect. He actually looks slightly solemn. Oh he didn't believe me did he? Well, too bad. I grin evilly and grab his arm, hauling him into the fountain. He releases a startled yelp and I step back, dusting my hands off and grinning viciously at his soaked form.

"How do you like that, Glorfee?"

With that final blow, I flounce away grinning broadly.

**A/N Sup guys!**

**How are all of you? Faring well I hope.**

**Anyways, just a few more chapters left guys… *rubs hands evilly* Wundy, keep your mouth shut. You know spoilers. Shhhh.**

**Sorry guys, couldn't resist that last part… And I tried to do a longer chapter too… AND TWINS ARE OFFICIAL! THEY ARE HERE! THEY WILL ANNOY LALA TO DEATH! I officially hate writing from first POV. It's official. After this, you will probably not find many stories with it. Grrrr…**

**Thank you to- **

**firstlegolasfanever- Thank you so much! … If you are the first Legolas fan ever… you must be very old? LOL *rolls around laughing at my horrible joke that you should ignore because I am very tire and loopy right now***

**KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi- LOL it takes a long time to type… JK. I would be too. Thanks for the review! I know, and I am sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Evangeline Pond- Hey! Oh that's fine, don't worry about it LOL ^_^ I'm glad you like this! Thank you! LOL**

**sian22- No, she is not… In my previous story, the OC was, so sometimes I slip up and put things like that in… sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DeLacus- YES I DID DELESTRADE! WOO! Awww thanks! That's good to know! Yeah, Lindir is adorable… SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE. Ahem. Yeah, she likes Glorfee's name better :3 She has kinda made that her official name. It's kinda terrible that I keep forgetting what it means, but whatever it means is better than whatever the name Elrond gave her means (because I forgot what that name was and what it meant too… wow I'm terrible)**

**Wunderkind4006- I knoooow…. LOL. I can see you fingirling about the library *waves from other side of cyber palace* LOL So you'd basically annoy me until I told you what happened? XD Me too! I hope this chapter was as good as you hoped? (on second thought Glorfeelessness isn't a good word because it means no Glorfee and that's bad)**

**Koldra the Trickster- Thank you!**

**Sakura dreamer 13- I knooooow…. Thanks!**

**Neon Wish- I think you are stalking my stories LOL. He is :3**

**PegasusWingsVW- You are welcome! I know, the lack of Glorfee stories is sad… HEY WUNDERKIND WRITE ONE! Apologies… Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thank you to all my followers and favoriters! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

**Rousdower out_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a feeling this chapter was a flop… O_o**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN. I NO OWN NOTHING. ITSA NOT MINE.**

**OoO**

I have a bad feeling…

Peering around a corner, I stare suspiciously down both sides of the corridor. Why do I feel as if something's about to happen?

_Bang bang bang. Thud._

Ah.

Yes.

I move in the direction of the noise and run over the list of things it could be. Either just some elf dropped something down a staircase…

Or…

My eyes widen in fear.

The twins.

I freeze. Maybe it's not such a good idea to go help out after all… I begin to edge back the way I came. The last thing I want is a run in with the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir.

They have become the bane of my existence, playing pranks and jokes everywhere from jumping out of broom closets to short-sheeting my bed. I have no clue as to why they have chosen me as a target, but I shall say that it is quite frustrating having to watch your back as if there was an assassin after you.

"And where are you off to, me dear Laaesse?"

"Oh yes… do tell!"

_Raich._

_"_Um… I was just going to… my room!" I stare fearfully up at the twins as they corner me.

"Hmmm… why do you look like you're running from something?" Elrohir prods. Elladan snickers into his hand.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" I can hear my voice getting shrill.

"Hmmm… Nope!" Elrohir slings an arm around my shoulders and begins marching in the direction of the noises.

"Guys… guys I need to go…" My eyes dart fearfully between the twins, my mind fixated on their last prank… I have no wish to speak of it, only that it involved rugs.

"What are you three up to?"

"Glorfindel!" I nearly sob in relief and reach my arms out pleadingly.

"Aw…" Elladan pouts and Elrohir drops his arm from around my shoulders to grin cheekily at his superior.

"Nuthin'," he says cheekily.

I scuttle over to Glorfindel and hide behind him. "Save me," I whisper desperately.

Glorfindel narrows his eyes at the twins. "I feel as if that is not an honest statement. Be on your way, you rascals." Glorfindel shoos them away with his hands and the skip off, cackling to themselves.

"They are evil…" I mutter from behind Glorfindel, staring fearfully at their retreating backs.

Glorfindel laughs and turns to me. "Do you even know what they were up to?"

"No! That's why it's so scary!" I mutter.

Glorfindel laughs once more before putting his arm around my shoulder. "Come, I believe Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you."

Over the past weeks, Glorfindel and I have grown close. I would even say that we are friends. I still don't talk to any of the other elves, despite Glorfindel's almost constant insistence that I, "Make friends." The truth of the matter is, I don't _want_ friends. I get a bad feeling when I even think about the concept. Glorfindel is no different. I feel immensely guilty for spending time with him… I don't know why, but the guilt can get so bad, that sometimes I am almost nauseous with it. I wish it wasn't so, for otherwise I do enjoy the walks and conversations we share.

A beam of sunlight hits Glorfindel's hair and the shine make me wince. I still cannot fathom how his hair is so bright and smooth… My own hair is dark, a thick black mane that is impossible to brush and impossible to manage in any way.

I notice Glorfindel looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You seem rather thoughtful today…"

I snort. "You say that almost every time we see each other, Glorfee. Did it ever occur to you that I am just a thoughtful person?"

Glorfindel sneers when his nickname makes an appearance. "Well I don't know La-La… never thought you capable of it."

Burn.

He's definitely won this round.

We reach Lord Elrond's office and Glorfindel knocks. Pushing open the door, we are greeted with the sight of Elrond behind his desk, surrounded by papers, maps, and books, looking slightly disgruntled.

Well… more disgruntled than usual…

"Ah, Laaesse! Come in," Elrond says, giving me a weary smile. "If you'll excuse us, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel is sending me an uneasy look, but nods nonetheless and hesitantly exits the study. I stare after the golden-haired ellon, before slowly turning to face Lord Elrond.

"I shall get straight to the point," Elrond says, sending me a grave look and folding his hands under his chin. "Over the past few months, I have been corresponding with both Lothlorien and Mirkwood, asking if anybody has gone missing."

I immediately know what Elrond is trying to say. "So… Does anyone..?" I let the sentence trail off hopefully.

Elrond rubs his temples and sends me a sympathetic look. "Nobody has been reported missing. Not for quite awhile at least, and even then, none of them match your description."

I hang my head. It's like I never existed. Do I have a family? Or are they dead, killed by what attacked me? Do I have a husband, someone who loves me? Do I have friends? A home?

Or am I alone?

oOo

I watch the sun sink below the horizon as I contemplate my life.

Or what my life might have been…

I'm not sure I know anymore.

"Laaesse?"

I turn and Glorfindel is standing there, looking at me with worried eyes. After I left Elrond's study, I had immediately gone to where I was found, on the other side of the river that runs through the valley. I'm sure I probably look a mess, with sticks and leaves in my hair, my dress wet, and dried tear tracks on my face. Nonetheless, he approaches me, standing directly in front of me.

"Laaesse, what happened?" Glorfindel asks softly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I huff out a chuckle. "It's stupid really… To think that I might have found out something… _Anything _about myself." I turn my face away and continue to watch the sunset.

Glorfindel doesn't reply, and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Tell me about yourself…" I murmur. I'm not sure what possessed me to say this. His past is a touchy subject, and technically I already know what happened. I can feel him stiffen beside me, and the air becomes slightly oppressive.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I say, and turn away. That seems to be my answer to everything. To run away, and pretend my problems don't exist…

"Wait."

I stop. I feel his hand rest on my shoulder, turning me around. His sky blue eyes are staring deeply into my dark ones, it's like he's searching for something.

He seems to find it. Keeping his hand resting lightly on my shoulder, he shifts his own gaze to the sunset I had been watching minutes ago.

"I suppose our situations aren't that different… I died… and who I was before I died, is not who I am now.. I suppose." His gaze wanders over the landscape thoughtfully, carefully avoiding my face. "It is disconcerting, having those memories. They are _mine, _yet… They belong to somebody else entirely."

I remain silent, taking in his carefully maintained blank expression.

"I can still feel it in my dreams… the flames." His eyes gain a horribly haunted expression. "And I can hear the screams. If there is too much silence."

Suddenly my situation seems insignificant, and I feel even more guilt. Glorfindel is dealing with so much more, he is stuck with his memories, and I'm sure there are good ones in there, but his last memories…

"I suppose what I'm trying to _say_ is… Are you _sure_ you want to know? To have the regrets of a life you may never get back?" he pauses, and his eyes finally lock on to mine, and they are serious for once, no laughter, no spark.

"Are you _sure_ you want to remember?"

**A/N: Boom.**

**Sup guys! I am so sorry for the long absence… I have had stuff going on, and my headaches have been pretty bad recently and horse shows and all that fun stuff…**

**BUT.**

**What do you guys think? WAS IT ANY GOOD. *intense eyes***

**ATTENTION- The next chapter MIGHT be the epilogue! It might be… no promises… THOUGH it is not the end… Don't panic or anything…**

**Thank you to-**

**KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi- Yay! I'm glad you like them! You probably should.. I get blamed for that a lot :P**

**Evangeline Pond- Aw thanks! I'm so glad you liked this ^_^ Yes that would be very fun… unfortunately, we'd have to go to Europe for ideal fountains… *sigh***

**Sakura dreamer 13- As you can see, she has had to watch very carefully for those twins XD Yeah, her name is confusing… You can just call her La-La *whispers* she won't find out…**

**firstlegolasfanever- LOL! Thank you!**

**CharatinaX- Thanks!**

**Wunderkind4006- *fist pump* Hey I'd help! LOL Yessss La-La… She needs a petty nickname XD Oh yes he di-d… LOL me too… PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED THIS. I AM SO MEH ABOUT THIS CHAPTER…**

**PegasusWingsVW- LOL maybe I shall check it out *intrigue* THANK YOUUU!**

**Raider-K- I am going to PM you because if I wrote the reply here it would take up too much space (._. ) LOL In the meantime! THANK YOU!**

**DeLacus- Ohhhh LOL XD He did. He so did… Thank you :3 YAY everyone is loving the twins! I knoooow… It's horrible (;_;) Poor neglected and poorly used Glorfee… *sniff***

**steelgray- YAY! Thank you!**

**arashikageriverflower- LOL Thanks!**

**And all you followers and favoriters *pinches cheeks***

**Until next time friends!**

**Rousdower out_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence… And since this is the last official chapter I'm putting my note up here…**

**AND I am so nervous about this chapter, I'm totally second guessing myself right now… *cries* Why do I feel like people will hate this.. ARGH. I DON'T CARE I LIKE IT. :} **

**Either you guys expected this, or didn't… Ugh.. I hope this wasn't predictable or anything… I feel like it was.. Now I'm panicking… *bangs head off wall* But I still like it..**

**AHEM- THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND MAYBE A PREQUEL (as of right now) BUT THEY ARE ON HOLD, I WILL NOT POST EITHER UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED SOME OF MY OTHER STUFF.**

**Now onto my thank you's-**

**steelgray- Many thanks! I know… Glorfee to the rescue… :3**

**Wunderkind4006- Oh Wundy, don't cry… Aw thanks.. I'm happy you liked that… it was quite difficult to write (nothing compared to below though…) and you think it was beautiful naaaaw… :3 ^_^ Yesss.. you can marry him, *hands over scared looking Glorfee***

**tazzledmuch- Thank you so much!**

**KiyaJinnSkywalker- Isn't he? Thanks for the review!**

**PegasusWingsVW- Yay! Thank you!**

**DeLestrade- I did indeed… Awww thanks! Yes it did… those feels are hard to write…**

**and all my new followers and favoriters!**

**P.S. last half is in third POV**

**P.P.S. There is also the possibility of an epilogue.**

**This is it... **

**No going back now... **

**And now…**

**Enjoy…**

***cringe***

_xxxxxxxx_

I stare up at the ceiling of my room as I sort through my thoughts. Glorfindel's words had brought up thoughts that I am having slight trouble coping with. Not want to remember? Why would I not want to remember? I turn it over in my head. If I were to not remember, I would not know who my family was, where I lived, what I _did_.

Why would I not want to know that?

What were Glorfindel's words?

'_To have the regrets of a life you may never get back…'_

I suppose I can see where he is coming from… What if I were to find out, and they were dead? Or that I had been unloved? Or that I was being forced into a marriage? Maybe that's why I ran away…

I sigh. I must remember not to construct a fictional life for myself.. as amusing as it can be sometimes, it is a very dangerous thing to do. I at least don't need any strange blondes telling me _that_.

I glance out the window. It is dark out now, and I can see a few fire-bugs blinking all around. The summer is almost over, but the air is still warm and the smell of the flowers is still strong in the air. My mind wanders back to Glorfindel once more, but this time on the elf himself (heh, I rhymed…) and not his words.

Over the months I've been here, he has been the one to draw me out, to make me happy (occasionally angry)… almost as if he made it his mission to do so. Knowing him, he very well could have… It wouldn't surprise me if he did it out of boredom.

Suddenly, a scene from a few weeks ago rises to the surface, one I had almost forgotten about…

We had been sitting in the garden, as usual, and Glorfindel had been prattling on about something or other involving the twins and someone named 'Erestor'… I think Lindir had been briefly mentioned as well, I wasn't really paying attention. After one spends enough time with Glorfindel, they will find he seems to enjoy talking about mundane things, and is rather easy to tune out… and if he did happen to get philosophical for some reason, you can't miss it, his change in tone is rather drastic.

However, the reason I was distracted was that sun was shining brightly, and his hair had been almost blindingly bright (more so than it usually is… not that I'm jealous or anything) I had always subconsciously loved his hair, and I guess that part of me was the reason for my next actions.

I reached out my hand and brushed my fingers lightly through the ends of his hair.

His reaction was unexpectedly drastic.

He had stopped talking, and had my wrist in a death grip, holding it as far away from his hair as he could, his bright blue eyes wide and staring at me in shock and… fear?

And then I remembered… His death. The Balrog had grabbed him by the _hair_. No wonder he reacted so violently.

"Oh, Glorfindel… I'm sorry," I said, tripping over those few simple words.

He just shook his head. "It's fine." Though he had released my hand, he did not stop staring at me.

"No it's not.." I had whispered.

Glorfindel's face twisted into an undefinable emotion and he turned away.

He had left a few minutes later, without another word, and I did not see him for the rest of the day. I almost thought I wouldn't hear of him the next day either, but he had turned up in the library as bright and chipper as if nothing had happened.

Honestly, I don't know what to do about him sometimes.

A knock on my door is what startles me out of my thoughts. Who on Arda would be here at this time? The sun set hours ago!

"Um… My lady?"

I open the door. "Lindir?"

"Greetings and salutations," he mutters.

I raise an eyebrow and the elf opposite me coughs awkwardly. "My Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his study… He says it is a matter of utmost importance."

I frown slightly, but follow the minstrel (or assistant.. actually. I'm not really sure _what_ he is) down the hall towards Elrond's study. When we stop at the door a few minutes later, Lindir bows hastily and scuttles off down he corridor. Slowly, I open the door and step in. Lord Elrond is hunched over something on his desk, looking very disturbed. Glorfindel is there as well, and he is standing in such a way that I cannot see what has Elrond so worked up.

"Laaesse."

Uh-oh.

I stop trying to peer around the golden-haired ellon's shoulder, and look up at his face, only to be met with an countenance as disturbed- if not more so- than Elrond's.

"What's wrong?" I say slowly, glancing between the two elves, who were now both directing concerned glares at me.

Lord Elrond picked something up from the desk that look like nothing more than a bundle of cloth.

"Laaesse, some fishermen picked this up near where you were found…" Elrond says, as he moves the hand holding the bundle of cloth in my direction. I suddenly had a very bad feeling, and could almost feel a darkness seeping out of the cloth.

Glorfindel moves closer to me, but also out of sight. I can feel him near my shoulder and just behind me.

"Tell us, and be truthful… Have you seen this before?"

He lets his hand fall open, and the cloth moves aside with it. In his hand lies a small black object…

A ring.

_The pain_.

I feel myself pitch away from the cursed object and hands close around my arms as blackness surrounds me.

And everything returns.

oOo

Glorfindel stared confusedly down at the ellith unconscious in his arms. As soon as the ring had been revealed, she had all but thrown herself away from it. Elrond closed his fist around the ring again and frowned down at Laaesse.

"She knows it," he sighed.

Glorfindel didn't take his eyes from her as he replied; "She fears it…"

Elrond shook his head and returned to his desk. "That did not seem like fear in her eyes.." he muttered and rubbed his temples. "Take her to her room.. make sure she does not wake without somebody present."

Glorfindel's face darkened, though did not reply, only readjusting his grip on the ellith and leaving the study. Once he reached her room, he layed her down on the bed and frowned down at her. Why did she recognize the ring? Did she take it from her attackers? Did they plant it on her as a warning? The ring was a dark object, imbued with a black magic. From studying it, he saw that that whoever wore it was able to harness the spells inside of it, but only those who had a deep understanding of it…

A horrible thought struck him as he recalled Lord Elrond's earlier words, but he immediately cast it away and dragged a chair over to her bedside. Nevertheless, the dark thought lingered.

What if the ring belonged to _her_?

_xxxxx_

A faint rustling cause Glorfindel's eyes to fly open. His eyes searched the bed opposite him, but it was empty. It was the darkest hour of the morning, the only light in the room coming from the shaft of moonlight peeking in the window.

"Laaesse?" he called. There was no reply, but the rustling sound repeated itself. Glorfindel slowly turned his head towards the corner it came from… the corner was the darkest in the room, almost unnaturally dark, his elven eyes could barely see into it. He squinted into the dark corner and made out a shape through the thick blackness.

"Laaesse? Why are you over there?"

There was no reply. He slowly walked towards the corner, still trying to make out the elf concealed there.

"La-la?"

The figure shifted downwards into a crouched position, and Glorfindel frowned deeply, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the room dropped in temperature.

"Laaesse wh-"

Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was on his back and slender hands were wrapped around his neck. He easily pried them away and stared horrified at the face hovering above his own, taking it in within a few seconds.

It was Laaesse, yet it was another creature entirely.

Her black hair hung limply around her, obscuring most of her face and her skin was a light, bloodless grey. Her lips were set in a silent snarl and she shifted, the hair moving slightly allowing him a glimpse at her eyes… He felt himself grow nauseous at the sight of them. They were the color of dried blood, not just the irises, but the entire eye, as if someone had painted over them with a brush. They were devoid of emotion. The light he loved so was _gone_.

Suddenly she wrenched her hands from his grasp with a strength he did not know she had. She wrapped her hands around his neck again and lifted up, slamming his head down into the floor beneath him, stunning him briefly.

Her weight disappeared off his chest and he pulled himself up, looking around frantically. She was nowhere in sight. He heard a noise behind him and whirled around, only to be kicked in the chest, stumbling backwards.

"Laaesse," he said. "This is not you!"

She stood before him in a defensive position, her bloody eyes staring with an empty gaze into his.

She suddenly lunged at him, and he side-stepped, going to grab her arm, when he froze at the sight that met his eyes.

She was crouching in the window.

The warrior in him took over, and the only thought running through his mind, was that he couldn't let her escape. Making a desperate lunge towards her, Glorfindel reached his arms out, but was met only by empty air.

"_Raich_," he cursed, before launching out the window after her. If she hurt anyone… But that did not seem to be her intent. His eyes followed her as she darted towards the stable. Running silently after her, Glorfindel cursed the slowness of his mind. When he reached the stable, he heard the horses spooking and a few were beginning to scream. He faintly heard the voices of elves being roused by the noise.

He found Laaesse with her hand on a large black horse, her eyes closed and muttering under her breath. The horse she was holding suddenly froze, and Glorfindel saw it's eyes cloud over. He returned his gaze to the ellith, only to find her staring at him.

"What are you?" he murmured.

"That is not for you to know." Her voice was dark, and Glorfindel felt a horror fill him. This seemed familiar to him, he felt as if he had encountered something like this before, but it was just escaping him.

"Move aside, Balrog-Slayer," she hissed.

"Laaesse, listen to me-" Glorfindel pled.

The door to a stall behind her suddenly flew off it's hinges, and a horse bolted out past them, disappearing into the darkness. Laaesse twitched and bowed her head. When she raised it again, familiar blue eyes stared back at him. Glorfindel felt his mouth hang open.

"Laaesse-"

"You were right.."

He furrowed his brows.

A tear slid down her face. "It would have been better not to remember."

"Laaesse, you do not need to do this, we can fix this." Glorfindel stretched a hand in her direction.

"Glorfindel, I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do," Laaesse whispered.

"No-"

She jerked her head down and when she raised her eyes back to his, they were bloody once again.

"My family calls. Remove yourself, Balrog-Slayer," she hissed.

Glorfindel shook his head. "You know I can't just let you go, Laaesse."

"Then I shall remove you myself." She walked forward and stopped within arms reach of him. The horses' screams intensified, excepting the one, who remained with cloudy gaze. Suddenly she thrust her hand forward, slamming it into his shoulder. Glorfindel doubled over, clutching at the spot. He removed his hand and stared confusedly down at the blood that covered it.

The clatter of hooves startled him out of his shock and he dove to the side, barely escaping the black horse that now carried Laaesse on it's back. He stared up at the creature on the horse, only to be met with Laaesse's blue gaze once more.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, and wheeled the horse around, driving it through the crowd of elves that had been woken by the noise of the horses.

"Lord Glorfindel!"

It was Lord Elrond.

"Was that-?"

Glorfindel let his head hang. "Yes."

"You will follow her once the horses have been calmed." All was silent for a moment.

"My lord, perhaps we should go inside," Glorfindel said heavily. "There is more to this than you think."

"You are bleeding," Elrond said, narrowing his eyes.

"As I said, there is more to it." Glorfindel walked away from the group, Lord Elrond and the mutters of the elves following.

Elrond insisted they go to the infirmary first, where he pried a nail, of all things, out of Glorfindel's shoulder.

"This needs disinfectant…" Elrond muttered, staring at the hole the rusty nail had left.

Glorfindel almost rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement, instead choosing to begin recounting the events of earlier. When he described her appearance, Elrond froze.

"Repeat that."

"Her eyes were the color of blood," Glorfindel said slowly, peering into the other elf's face.

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"And I feel as I encountered something like that…" Glorfindel frowned. "_Before_."

"I do not doubt it," Elrond responded.

"You know what she is?"

Elrond's eyes were heavy as he nodded reluctantly;

"Seregquendi."

_xxxxxxx_

**Fin.**


End file.
